Sunset
by The Colossus Of Enigma
Summary: They loved each other for all the right reasons but they would never tell each other. They were both so sure that the other did not love them that it would remain this way forever. After all, your past can haunt your future.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

They say that when the sun sets, your body crosses over into an alternate universe, filled with twilight and sorrow. This place is filled with hate and anger, but it is also where the most romantic things will ever happen. It is not necessarily a sad place but it is definitely not a happy place.

There they were… again, sitting alone after a long day of searching for the Jewel shards. It was times like these that made people wonder if they would have a relationship; that stretched farther than traveling companions.

It was always the same. Kagome and Inuyasha would be sitting, alone, on the grass, looking out over the horizon and watching the sunset. Then Kagome would say something and Inuyasha would 'Feh' it away. He would turn away from her, and she would get mad. He would say something about how she was a stupid wench and then she would sit him repeatedly before walking off in a very bad mood.

So, tonight, Kagome had braced for the worst. She and Inuyasha were sitting alone, watching the sun set. She wondered if it was because she said something, if it was just his temper, or if it was because they were just not meant to be.

Kagome was leaned up against Inuyasha, his arm was around her ad they were sitting in peaceful silence. Both of them looked Westward and watched the sun cast pink, and gold shadows out over the land.

Inuyasha was silent, Kagome turned her head to him and watched the wind blow his hair. He was there for her, he would protect her, he would be with her, but she knew that he would never love her. He cast his melancholy gaze out; he was like radar most of the time, always making sure there was no danger around Kagome.

Kagome was ready to give up. She let out a sad sigh this would be how it happened, this would always be how it happened. He didn't love her, no matter how much she wanted it, she just knew that he didn't love her.

Tonight she had made a promise to herself to keep her mouth shut, she just wanted a single night of peace with the man she loved. Readjusting herself to get more comfortable she leaned farther into him, into the comfort and warmth he offered her.

InuYasha smirked, oh how he loved Kagome, if only she loved him back. How much he wished it, though he knew she didn't. He had contemplated asking her how she felt, but he decided that he never would. He would keep his mouth shut, it wasn't worth getting sat over.

As she leaned into him he put an arm around her and he pulled her close to him. He hoped that his display of affection would let her know how he felt. Though, he knew Kagome, she wouldn't even think twice about it. He knew why she didn't love him. It may have been a possibility back when they met, but because of his pride and his temper he knew he had lost his chance with the beautiful priestess. He cursed himself for that, he had loved once before, with Kikyo, but she did not even compete with Kagome.

Kagome was more beautiful, more gentle, different. She was odd, and she was not from his time. That was another large factor, he had once seen her with a boy from her time. He had been angry, jealous and crushed on the inside, but he had hoped it a one time thing.

Hell, he had been very thankful when she told him she didn't love the wolf demon Kouga, he had considered himself lucky, thought there may have been a chance that she loved him instead, but it was clear to him now that she didn't, she never would.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's arm around her and smiled. Could this mean that he loved her? No, he couldn't possibly love her. He had made it so clear that he didn't. It hurt her to admit it, but she knew he still had feelings for Kikyo, the long deceast priestess, how could she hope to compete with someone like her?

They loved each other for all the right reasons but they would never tell each other. They were both so sure that the other did not love them that it would remain this way forever. After all, your past can haunt your future.

A/N: Well, what do you think, it's my first Oneshot, and my first Inuyasha Fic. PLase R&R


End file.
